mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart Bash n' Dash!!
Mario Kart: Bash n' Dash!! is a future Mario Kart video game for the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch. It is the second Mario Kart game to be on the Nintendo 3DS and the Nintendo Switch. The game features DLC, distributed by Nintendo Network. Gameplay Features Old Gameplay Features The Bikes and 2-Player Online mode from Mario Kart Wii, air gliding, underwater driving and kart designer from Mario Kart 7, and anti-gravity, DLC and Mario Kart TV from Mario Kart 8 are reused to Mario Kart: Bash n' Dash!!. New Gameplay Features A prominent addition is jetpacks, allowing the player zoom as fast as they can. There are also a new Mission Mode with 8 levels and new bosses. Controls * A Button: Accelerate/Rocket Start * B Button: Brake * X Button: Use Items/Stop Item Roulette * Y Button: Look Backwards * R Button: Drift * L Button: Tricks * Control Pad: Switch to 1st Person mode * Circle Pad: Steer/Auto Drift * Select Button: Options Menu * Start Button: Pause Menu * Stylus: Switch Map view Game Modes Grand Prix As usual in the series, Mario Kart Bash n' Dash!! has the Grand Prix mode. In this mode, a single player has to complete against seven computer opponents to obtain the Cups in the game. The Grand Prix mode has three engine classes: 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc. The higher engine class, the harder Grand Prix races. After completing all cups in 150cc engine class, the player unlocks the 150cc Mirror Class. Time Trial Time Trial allows the player to complete three laps or sections of a race course within three speed boosts in the fastest time as possible. The player's records are saved as Staff Ghosts. With the Nintendo Network the player can exchange Staff Ghosts and race with them. VS Race In VS Race mode, players can customize the races by personally selecting custom settings, such as the computer racers' difficulty, the engine class and the number of races. The player can play invidually or in teams. Battle In Battle, the player can select one of the three battle types available in the game and one of ten battle maps. Five of them are new, while the other five came for previous installments of the Mario Kart ''series. There are also race courses as battle arenas, with five for Nitro Grand Prix and one for Retro Grand Prix. Balloon Battle The classic battle style consist on popping computer racers' balloons to score, using the items for Item Boxes. All the racers start with five balloons. Hitting a rival within a Mushroom boost or Super Star will worth one point. Losing all balloons will spawn the racer, and the player who survives the longest, wins. Coin Runners In Coin Runners, racers collect Coins spread over the course within a time limit of three minutes. The player that has most Coins when the time runs out, wins. Bob-Omb Blast Racers use Bob-Ombs to hit their computer racers and score points to win the battle. Every racer can hold up to ten Bob-Ombs, and throw either forward or backwards. The racer who scores three points, wins. Mission Mode Mission Mode was been returned for Mario Kart DS, this time as a brand new mode. The player must complete tasks and earn a ranking (*,** or ***) like Grand Prix mode. It involves eight levels, with four missions and a boss battle mission. Characters Playable * Mario (Medium) * Luigi (Medium) * Peach (Light) * Yoshi (Medium) * Toad (Light) * Koopa Troopa (Light) * Shy Guy (Light) * Wiggler (Heavy) * Baby Mario (Light) * Baby Peach (Light) * Wario (Heavy) * Waluigi (Medium) * Donkey Kong (Heavy) * Diddy Kong (Medium) * Bowser (Heavy) * Bowser Jr. (Medium) Unlockable * Rosalina (Medium) * Daisy (Light) * Hammer Bro (Medium; New) * Birdo (Medium) * Baby Luigi (Light) * Baby Daisy (Light) * Baby Rosalina (Light) * Toadette (Light) * Koopa Paratroopa (Light) * Lakitu (Light) * Metal Mario (Heavy) * Green Platinum Luigi (Heavy; New) * Pink Gold Peach (Heavy) * R.O.B. (Heavy) * Miis (Any) DLC * Mario Kart Bash n' Dash!! × The Legend of Zelda (DLC Pack 1) ** Link (Heavy) ** Bike: Master Cycle (Heavy) ** Wheels: Hyrule Tires ** Glider: Triforce Glider ** Jetpack: Triforce Jetpack ** DLC Course: Triforce Cup *** Hyrule Circuit *** Wii-U Mario Kart Stadium *** GCN Peach Beach *** 3DS Wuhu Loop * Mario Kart Bash n' Dash!! × Sonic the Hedgehog (DLC Pack 2) ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Medium) ** Miles "Tails" Prowers (Medium) ** Knuckles the Echidna (Heavy) ** Amy Rose (Light) ** Shadow the Hedgehog (Heavy) ** Silver the Hedgehog (Medium) ** Dr. Eggman (Heavy) ** Kart: Speed Star (Medium) ** Kart: Flying Mechanic (Medium) ** Kart: Red Spiker (Heavy) ** Kart: Pink Heartsmasher (Light) ** Kart: G.U.N. Car (Heavy) ** Kart: Meteor Drive (Medium) ** Kart: EggBot Racer (Heavy) ** Bike: Blue Rider (Medium) ** Bike: G.U.N. Bike (Heavy) ** Wheels: Red Tires (Any) ** Glider: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow Glider ** Jetpack: Sonic Heroes Jetpack ** DLC Course: Sonic Heroes Cup *** Green Hill Zone *** Wii U Mario Circuit *** GCN Baby Park *** GCN Bowser's Castle * Mario Kart Bash n' Dash!! × Kirby (DLC Pack 3) * Mario Kart Bash n' Dash!! × Mario Kart Tour (DLC Pack 4) Race Courses ''Mario Kart Bash n' Dash!! has 20 new courses (Nitro Grand Prix) and 20 retro courses (Retro Grand Prix). There are the Egg Cup as new Nitro cup and the Coin Cup as new Retro cup. Nitro Grand Prix Mushroom Cup # Mario Kart Arena # Toad's Lake Hill # Evening Forest # Fire Flower Circuit Flower Cup # Wild Waterfall # Mario Circuit # Peach's Pathway # Bowser Jr. Airship Egg Cup # Yoshi Circuit # Double Cherry Pass # Sherbet Palace # Mount Paratroopa Star Cup # Hammer Bro. Hideout # Metal Market # Airship Skyway # King Boo Mansion Special Cup # Molten Volcano # Rosalina Circuit # Bowser's Castle # Rainbow Road Retro Grand Prix Shell Cup # SNES Mario Circuit 2 # DS Wario Stadium # Wii Donkey Kong Summit # 3DS Bowser's Castle Banana Cup # GBA Mario Circuit # GCN Yoshi Circuit # Wii Bowser's Castle # 3DS DK Jungle Leaf Cup # SNES Rainbow Road # N64 Wario Stadium # GCN DK Mountain # 3DS Mario Circuit Coin Cup # Wii Wario's Gold Mine # GBA Bowser Castle 3 # GCN Rainbow Road # SNES Donut Plains 2 Lightning Cup # N64 Donkey Kong's Jungle Parkway # SNES Koopa Island 1 # GBA Rainbow Road # DS Bowser's Castle Battle Courses This time, Battle mode has got Battle Arenas and courses like Mario Kart 8. Arenas * Lakeside Battlefield * Yoshi Star Galaxy * Icicle Ruins * The Battle Fort * Cosmic Colosseum * SNES Battle Course 2 * GBA Battle Course 4 * GCN Block City * Wii Funky Stadium * 3DS Wuhu Town Courses * Mario Kart Arena * Mario Circuit * Double Cherry Pass * Mount Paratroopa * Airship Skyway * GBA Lakeside Park Vehicle Parts There are no ATVs, but Kart and Bike bodies appear. The player must add wheels, glider and a jetpack. Kart Bodies Bike Bodies Wheels Gliders Jetpacks Missions Mission Set 1 These missions are very easy. Mission 1-1 * Task: Collect 10 coins in 1 lap. * Character: Mario * Vehicle: Standard Kart/Standard Wheels/Super Glider/Standard Jetpack * Course: Mario Kart Arena * Opponents: None * Item Restriction: No items at all Mission 1-2 * Task: Pass through 5 gates in 1 lap. * Character: Waluigi * Vehicle: Sports Coupe/Slick/Parafoil/Standard Jetpack * Course: Evening Forest * Opponents: None * Item Restriction: No items at all Mission 1-3 * Task: Win the battle using only Bob-Ombs. * Character: Bowser Jr. * Vehicle: Egg 1/Sponge/Paper Plane/Standard Jetpack * Course: Lakeside Battlefield * Opponents: 7 random characters * Item Restriction: Bob-Ombs only Mission 1-4 * Task: Get in 3rd place or higher. * Character: Luigi * Vehicle: Bolt Buggy/Standard Wheels/Super Glider/Turbo Power * Course: Fire Flower Circuit * Opponents: 7 random characters * Item Restriction: No items at all Mission 1-Boss * Task: Use Mushrooms to hit Mega Goomba 3 times. * Character: Yoshi * Vehicle: Vehicle Designer Allowed * Course: Mega Goomba Battle Stage * Boss: Mega Goomba * Item Restriction: Mushrooms only Mission Set 2 These missions are easy. Mission 2-1 * Task: Get in 1st place. * Character: Mario * Vehicle: Red Rider/Standard Wheels/Parafoil/Standard Jetpack * Course: Wii Daisy Circuit (two laps only) * Opponents: Wario and Waluigi * Item Restriction: No items at all Mission 2-2 * Task: Complete 1 lap. * Character: Bowser Jr. * Vehicle: Koopa Clown Kart/Slick/Parafoil/Turbo Power * Course: SNES Choco Island 2 * Opponents: None * Item Restriction: No items at all Mission 2-3 * Task: Win the Coin Runners with most coins. * Character: Metal Mario * Vehicle: Standard Kart/Monster/Super Glider/Standard Jetpack * Course: The Battle Fort * Opponents: Green Platinum Luigi, Pink Gold Peach * Item Restriction: Stars only Mission 2-4 * Task: Drive under the bridge.... going backwards. * Character: Toad * Vehicle: Sport Bike/Slim/Parafoil/Turbo Power * Course: Toad's Lake Hill * Opponents: None * Item Restriction: No items at all Mission 2-Boss * Task: Use the Green Shells to hit Mega Pokey 3 times. * Character: Luigi * Vehicle: Vehicle Designer Allowed * Course: Mega Pokey Battle Stage * Boss: Mega Pokey * Item Restriction: Triple Green Shells only Mission Set 3 These missions are somewhat easy. Mission 3-1 * Task: Collect 30 coins in two laps. * Character: Shy Guy * Vehicle: Super Blooper/Roller/Super Glider/Turbo Power * Course: Wild Waterfall * Opponents: None * Item Restriction: No items at all Mission 3-2 * Task: Win the head on head race. * Character: Koopa Troopa * Vehicle: Standard Kart/Monster/Winged Shell/Standard Jetpack * Course: Bowser Jr. Airship (2 laps only) * Opponents: Koopa Paratroopa * Item Restriction: No items at all Mission 3-3 * Task: Get in 3rd place or higher... going backwards. * Character: Diddy Kong * Vehicle: Bolt Buggy/Sponge/Super Glider/Standard Jetpack * Course: Double Cherry Pass (backwards) * Opponents: 7 random characters * Item Restriction: Bananas only Mission 3-4 * Task: Pass through 20 gates in one lap. * Character: Mario * Vehicle: Red Rider/Standard Wheels/Winged Shell/Turbo Power * Course: Mario Circuit * Opponents: None * Item Restriction: No items at all Mission 3-Boss * Task: Throw the Fireballs to defeat Mega Ice Bro. * Character: Rosalina * Vehicle: Vehicle Designer Allowed * Course: Mega Ice Bro Battle Stage * Boss: Mega Ice Bro * Item Restriction: Fire Flowers only Mission Set 4 These missions are medium difficulty Mission 4-1 * Task: Collect 100 coins. * Character: Yoshi * Vehicle: Egg 1/Standard/Super Glider/Turbo Power * Course: Yoshi Circuit * Opponents: None * Item Restriction: No items at all Mission 4-2 * Task: Drive into the palace... going backwards. * Character: Shy Guy * Vehicle: Standard Kart/Slim/Parafoil/Standard Jetpack * Course: Sherbet Palace * Opponents: None * Item Restriction: No items at all Mission 4-3 * Task: Complete 1 lap, being... infected. You can collect potions to fill the infectometer. * Character: Lakitu * Vehicle: Shooting Star/Slim/Flower/Standard Jetpack * Course: GCN Mushroom City * Opponents: 3 Dark Lakitus * Item Restriction: Mushrooms and weapons. Mission 4-Boss * Task: Complete 3 laps before Mega Cheep Chomp! * Character: Koopa Paratroopa * Vehicle: Vehicle Designer Allowed * Course: Wild Waterfall * Boss: Mega Cheep Chomp * Item Restriction: Water Cannons, Mushrooms, Stars and Red Shells Mission Set 5 These missions are medium difficulty. Mission 5-1 * Task: Collect 100 coins using Water Cannons. * Character: Luigi * Vehicle: Green Rider/Flame Monster/Paper Plane/Bull's Eye Bill * Course: Lakeside Battlefield * Opponents: Baby Luigi * Item Restriction: Water Cannons Mission 5-2 * Task: Complete 1 Lap. * Character: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser or Bowser Jr. * Vehicle: Standard Kart * Course: Retro Courses * Opponents: Toad * Item Restriction: Goombas Mission 5-3 * Task: Complete 3 Laps to Beat Bowser and Bowser Jr.! * Character: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi or Miis. * Vehicle: Vehicle Designer Allowed * Course: Mario Kart Arena * Opponents: Bowser and Bowser Jr. * Item Restriction: No items at all. Mission 5-4 Mission 5-Boss Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Games with DLC Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games